Kitty Katswell
“I speak 120 dialects fluently, mastered all forms of martial arts, and my claws are registered as lethal weapons.” —'Kitty Katswell', Purr-fect Partners Kitty Katswell is the deuteragonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. She is T.U.F.F.'s #1 agent. Kitty is also an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. She is Dudley's partner, assigned to train him as a T.U.F.F. agent, but often finds herself and her skills foiled by Dudley's antics. Info Kitty is an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her shaky relationship with her mother and sister, her schoolgirl-like love for Eric the water delivery guy which can distract her even in combat. Personality Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but she is a very smart, cunning, mature, serious, brave, very sweet, flirtatous, nice and kind-hearted, tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. As revealed in "Puppy Love," Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often annoys Kitty with his stupidity and when he constantly chews his butt (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. Despite being more mature, Kitty can also be as childish and silly as Dudley at times. This is shown in Share-A-Lair, when she laughs at Dudley's practical jokes towards Snaptrap. Another example could be in Puppy Unplugged, in which Kitty rudely blows a raspberry at Dudley. Description Kitty has wide, lime green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears (as shown in The Doomies) and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. Kitty has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers, but the whiskers have only been seen in Doom-Mates. Sometimes, Kitty's eyes would magically turn a bright red whenever she would get very angry. Younger versions of Kitty have been shown and vary from episode to episode, but most consistently have her wearing braces. Her hairstyles take many features from Trixie Tangand Tootie from The Fairly OddParents, notably the long straight hair with headband or pigtails. Kitty was also turned into a baby by the Young Gun and is shown to have had darker hair on her belly, and later, an old woman with a walker and tiny purple glasses. Powers/Abilities/Habits: * Enhanced Strength: * Superhuman Agility: * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: ''' * '''Enhanced Stamina: * Superhuman Senses: ' * '''High Intellect: ' * '''Extreme Charm and Flirting: * Cunning: ''' * '''Kind-Hearted: * Truthful: * Skilled Liar: * 'Prenatural Navigation: ' * 'Expert Detective: ' * 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' Background According to Operation: Happy Birthday, Kitty's birthdays as a child were disastrous because of her cat-like instincts, but not much else is known. She also mentions that she spent 8 years of secret agent college in Toast of T.U.F.F., and before becoming partners with Dudley, she used to be partners with Jack Rabbit. Interactions with Other T.U.F.F. Puppy Characters (Alphabetically) The Chameleon Kitty was the first person to ever imprison The Chameleon, which he was revealed inDoom-mates. The Chameleon tries to seek revenge on her after escaping from prison, although his plans were foiled in the end. In later episodes, The Chameleon's rivalry with Kitty seemed to disappear, and The Chameleon doesn't try getting revenge on Kitty anymore, but instead, tries to get revenge on the agency itself. It is possible that The Chameleon has a small liking to her. In Guard Dog, when the train reached Petsburgh, Kitty was forced to take care of The Chameleon, much to his pleasure. The Chief The Chief is the leader of T.U.F.F.. Kitty tends to be very obedient towards him, even when he orders her to do something that she doesn't appreciate. However, in Mind Trap, after The Chief insulted her fish cookies and threw them into a dumpster, Kitty became very disgruntled and hesitated to save him after he was kidnapped by D.O.O.M. Dudley Although they are partners, Dudley and Kitty obtain a bickering cat-dog relationship. Kitty usually takes Dudley's way of nice the wrong way, and usually ends up fighting in early episodes, and Dudley never cares. Despite this, they still care for each other, and themselves, like siblings do. They later became heartfelt friends. It is even rumored among many fans of the series, that they have some sort of relationship with each other. Even though Kitty finds most of Dudley's antics a little annoying, she still considers him a good agent and the best partner she's ever had. Things between these two are starting to get pretty close. Keswick In Internal Affairs, Kitty lost a bet and had to take Keswick to the movies. They seem to have a standard relationship. Not much is shown to the interactions between Kitty and Keswick, but she obviously considers him a valuable friend, and at one point was in deep grief because she thought, along with Dudley and The Chief, that Keswick died (Toast of T.U.F.F..) and is very sad when he supposedly turned evil in (Snapnapped). Verminious Snaptrap Verminious Snaptrap is one of Kitty's usual enemies. He was the first villain who was shown interacting with Kitty at the beginning of the series. Since then, she has been on hot pursuit of him and his henchmen. He was her dance instructor in one episode. It helped her to foil The Chameleon's ploy. Bird Brain Bird Brain is another one of Kitty's usual enemies. However, he seems to view Dudley as more of a threat to his evil plans than Kitty. On Sora's Team Kitty and Dudley remain in their world to protect it and contact the team whenever Sora's enemies arrive.Category:Protagonists Category:Sora's Team Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Characters Category:Spies Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers Category:Heroines Category:Iconic characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Stealthy characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Females